


No More Hiding

by jfckarlianne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/F, Female Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfckarlianne/pseuds/jfckarlianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "Could you do a GLG fic where Coley and Sonya are officially dating and they have an awkward family dinner where they both come out as a couple to their families? And awkwardness and fluff ensues?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Hiding

Sonya leaned over Coley on her bed, her hands on either side of her as she kissed the smaller girl’s lips, her own trailing to her jawline, and down her neck. Coley let out a breathy sigh, tilting her head to give her more access, before she heard the front door of the house open, causing her to let out a groan. “Play time’s over,” she let out, lightly nudging at Sonya’s shoulder, causing Sonya to let out a groan, collapsing next to her on the bed.

Coley watched Sonya, before rolling onto her stomach, her chin on her hands, watching her now secret girlfriend. “When are we gonna tell them?” she asked, knowing she had been wanting to since they talked it all over, but Sonya had been more resistant. “Like, we need to do it soon. I’m kind of getting tired of not being able to act like you’re my girlfriend when they’re around… And I wanna tell my parents, but you don’t want me to until we tell yours, because they’ll talk…”

“Soon,” Sonya sighed, rubbing her face with her hands, before smiling to Coley, “Soon, I promise.”

Coley watched her, tilting her head a bit. “How soon?” she let out softly, “Why can’t we just… I don’t know, plan a family dinner? Our parents like each other, and they’re always talking about how they don’t get together enough. Why don’t we plan one for them?”

“I’m not gonna win this, am I?” Sonya let out, a small smile forming, showing Coley that she _did_ like the plan, and was considering it. Coley nudged her, before shaking her head, “You’re not.”

“Alright, let’s do it,” Sonya agreed with a slight laugh, knowing it was about time to tell them.

 

* * *

 

 

Coley and Sonya sat next to each other at Coley’s dining room table. She had a bigger house than Sonya, so when their families got together for dinners, it was usually at her house. When they would have a barbeque or be outside, though, it would be at Sonya’s, since she had the pool. Their hands were linked beneath the table, where no one else could see, although Coley knew her younger sister Rachel knew.

“It’s really nice to be able to get together again,” Coley’s mother, Diana, said to Sonya’s parents, Erik and Jennifer.

Jennifer nodded, smiling to Diana, “It really is. We haven’t done this in a while. I’m happy the girls suggested it.”

Both sets of parents looked to Sonya and Coley, who could just return a smile to them. Rachel nudged their little brother, Simon, then whispered in his ear. Coley saw immediately, and saw Simon look under the table, his face showing one of confusion. “Rachel!” she let out, her hand quickly pulling away from Sonya’s, which got Sonya’s attention.

“I didn’t say anything!” Rachel defended, quickly looking down at her plate and beginning to eat her Caesar salad.

Coley knew that was her queue to get their parents attention, to say something before her brother started questioning things. “Hey, mom, dad?” she let out, getting all the parents attentions, giving Sonya’s a soft smile. “We wanted to talk to your guys about something.”

That got their parents full attention. Coley’s mom let out a sigh, eyeing the steal healing cut on her eldest daughter’s eyebrow, and her almost healed lip. “Is it a school trip?” she let out, “Or Disney World or something? What are you trying to talk us into this time?” It wasn’t odd for the girls to organize a dinner like this to try to talk their parents into something. They managed to get them on board with a cruise when they were 13, since both families had been talking about it and they wanted to go together. Simon’s face lit up at the mention of Disney World, growing excited. “We’re going to Disney World?”

“No, no, it’s not like that, mom,” Coley let out, her face heating up a bit, but giving her mom a shy smile, “We, uh… No, it’s something else…”

Sonya took Coley’s hand again, giving it a squeeze, clearing her throat. “We actually wanted to tell you guys,” Sonya spoke, taking over for Coley, knowing she was growing nervous from all the attention and from the news, “That Coley and I are dating now.”

Both sets of parents stared at the two girls for a moment, a bit surprised by the news. Simon watched, frowning. “So no Disney World?” he let out, sadly, causing Coley to bite her lip.

“Sonya,” her mother let out, clearly surprised, “What happened with Trenton? I know you two were taking a break, but…”

“Oh don’t bring him up, Jen,” Erik let out, “Good riddance! You know he is why Coley’s face is all scratched up still. I say this is great!” He looked to the girls, giving them a wink and a reassuring smile.

Coley grinned at Sonya’s father’s reaction, having always liked him. Sonya rolled her eyes, turning to Coley. “He’s just happy you can’t get me pregnant,” she explained in a quiet voice, causing Coley to let out a laugh.

Coley’s parents looked to each other, exchanging a look between them that Coley caught. “What?” she let out, looking between her parents, not understanding, “What was that look? You gave each other a look…”

“I owe your mother twenty dollars,” her father let out sheepishly, causing Coley’s eyes to widen. “You made bets on my dating life?” she let out, whining, causing Rachel to begin to giggle.

“It was only if you would find a girlfriend before you graduated!” Diana defended, “It had nothing to do with Sonya.”

“You knew I was gay?” Coley let out, having never come out to her parents. This caused them to look between them, a bit sheepishly.

“We’ve known since you were little, sweetheart,” Diana shrugged, “We just assumed you would tell us when you were ready. And now you’re ready! I’m so happy for you, sweetheart…”

Coley gave her parents a smile, before looking to Sonya. “See? Told you…” she let out softly, squeezing her hand again. Sonya returned the smile, nodding. “I knew you’d be right…” she replied back.

“How long have you two been…?” Jennifer let out, clearly still a bit surprised by the whole situation.

Sonya’s face heated up, having been most nervous about her mother’s reaction, knowing she had a tendency to be a bit judgmental. She cleared her throat, looking to her mother. “Since Trenton and I broke up,” she explained, “It’s kind of _why_ we broke up, mom…” Jennifer nodded, taking a deep breath, trying to digest it. “And it’s not just a phase,” Sonya let out, knowing her mom would make snide comments about it in the future, about how good her and Trenton were together, “This is who I am. I like boys, and I like girls, and I most definitely like Coley. And it’s not just an all of a sudden thing. I think I’ve had these feelings for a bit, but they’ve just been… There. And I hadn’t really noticed them until two weeks ago. We’re sorry for not telling you guys sooner. I was the one pushing it off.”

Sonya’s mother let out a sigh, nodding her head. Her father gave them a reassuring smile, along with both of Coley’s parents, who quickly moved the conversation back to work topics with Sonya’s parents.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re gonna go hang out in my room!” Coley called out, holding on tightly to Sonya’s hand as they rushed up the stairs, wanting to be alone.

“Alright,” Diana called up, “Door open, Coley!” Coley let out a groan at the comment, having just been about to close the door. “Seriously, mom?” she called back, “We’ve been fine for the last two weeks, we’ll be fine if we can close the door!”

Coley listened, hearing some chatter downstairs, mostly Sonya’s dad telling Diana to cut them some slack, then she heard a sigh, knowing they were fine as she closed the door carefully, quickly turning and attacking Sonya with a kiss, hugging her tightly.

“See? We’re fine,” Coley said after she pulled away, smiling up at Sonya. Sonya was usually the one telling _her_ things were gonna be fine, so it was a weird role switch, but Coley knew this was especially difficult for Sonya, with her mom being how she was, “We’re fine, and it’s over. They know now. We don’t have to hide it anymore…”

Sonya nodded, pecking Coley’s lips. “I know,” she assured, “I’m happy we don’t… We can be us now.”

“My parents made bets on my dating life,” Coley murmured, causing Sonya to laugh, nodding her head, “And you’re not surprised, are you?” Sonya giggled, shaking her head in response, knowing it was very much something Coley’s parents would do. Coley sighed, shaking her head back.

“C’mon, I wanna get some kisses in before my parents make me leave,” Sonya urged, seeing Coley blush slightly, which made her grin, “Just one little make out session, hmm?” Coley nodded, her arms around Sonya’s waist, giving it a light squeeze.


End file.
